Brotherly Love
by bttf4444
Summary: Mallory confronts Alex about the advice he gave to her French tutor. This story takes place after the episode, French Lessons.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Ties.**

**This story takes place after the episode, French Lessons.  
**

Mallory Keaton felt so furious, as she stormed into the bedroom of her older brother, Alex. Even though she did manage to patch things up with her French tutor, Jeff, she still felt a lot of rage inside of her. 

"What do you want, Mallory?" Alex asked, sighing. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Alex, I am not going anywhere until we talk," Mallory insisted, as she tried to keep an even voice. "I am so furious with you, about the advice that you gave Jeff."

"So what's the problem, Mallory?" Alex asked, dismissively. "He did apologize to you, didn't he? The two of you are a couple now, right? So it's settled, Mallory."

"Alex, you don't get it, do you?" Mallory asked, sighing. "Yes, Jeff and I did make up, no thanks to you. However, the issue right now really isn't about my relationship with Jeff - it's about my relationship with _you_. I can't believe you did this to me."

"What about your relationship with me?" Alex asked, confused. "So I gave Jeff some advice that I thought would work. Okay, so it didn't - but you two still made up. Why don't you go leave me alone? Go bug Jennifer, or something."

"No, Alex," Mallory said, firmly, "we need to talk about this. You happen to be my big brother - and the reason why I'm very upset with you is because... well, it's because you really hurt my feelings. It's like you don't even love me, Alex."

"Of course I love you, Mallory," Alex insisted. "I always loved you, although I might sometimes give you a hard time. That's my job, though, as a big brother."

"Yeah, well, listen, Alex," Mallory pleaded, as tears came to her eyes. "I was so hurt that you told him to order for both of us. I might be a woman, Alex, but I do happen to know what I like to eat. Then, to pour salt into the wound, you also told him to not apologize to me. Alex, do you really think that I don't even know what I like to eat?"

"Mallory, Mallory," Alex said, sighing. As he looked into Mallory's eyes, he said, "Oh, don't cry, darling. Look, I never meant to upset you. Honest! I just believed it really was what woman wanted. I mean, take a look at me. Tell me, Mallory, when was the last time I picked a fight or did anything violent?"

"I really can't say, Alex, but..." Mallory started to say.

"You see, Mallory, that's just it," Alex interjected. "I am not a violent type of person, and I would never hurt a woman. So, then, why is it that I can't find anyone who will date me? It seems like all the woman that I know go for the guys that are real jerks or creeps. It seems like the only way to get women to like me, is to be aggressive."

"Listen, Alex," Mallory said, sighing, "you may not be a violent person - but you can be very conceited at times. I can admit that you're quite cute, but you really should stop acting like you're God's gift to women. Otherwise, nobody will want you."

"I really hate to say this, Mallory," Alex said, softly, "but maybe you're right. I guess I was acting like a jerk, wasn't I? I not only owe you an apology, but I guess I really owe Jeff an apology, too. Mallory, I'm really sorry, okay?"

"So you really mean it, Alex?" Mallory asked, quietly. "I know I may sometimes not act like it - but I really do love you, Alex. After all, you did come through for me on many occasions - and I know that you really are a good-hearted person."

"Thank you, Mallory," Alex replied, as he reached out to hug his sister. "I suppose I really can't blame you for getting upset with me. I will admit that I sometimes get a carried away, and I do sometimes have difficulty expressing my emotions."

"Well, I'll forgive you, Alex," Mallory said. "Jeff probably won't be home until around ten tonight, but I could give you his phone number. I really think the two of you will like each other. I mean, he seems to like some of the same things that you like."

"He is a very nice, guy," Alex said, softly. "To be honest, I didn't even know why he needed my help in asking you out. I gave him the wrong advice, and I apologize."

"I suppose we all have our quirks," Mallory said, softly. "If anything ever happened to you, I would be so upset. I always felt as though I could turn to you, whenever I needed to confide in someone. If I didn't love you, Alex, then I would not feel quite as upset by how you ruined my date with Jeff. You really did let me down."

"I guess I did," Alex replied, sighing. "Well, is there anything you want me to do to make up for ruining your date with Jeff? I'll do anything, Mallory. Just name it!"

"All right, then," Mallory said, smirking. "Let me restrain you to the bed, so that I can tickle the soles of your feet for as long as I'd like."

"You can't be serious, Mallory!" exclaimed Alex. "Do you have any idea how ticklish the soles of my feet are? I really can't stand to be tickled there, Mallory!"

"Well, you said you would do anything," Mallory said, smirking. "Come on, now."

"Oh, all right, Mallory," Alex said, sighing. "I guess I deserve it. I guess you're going to give it to me good, aren't you?"

"I'll be right back, Alex," Mallory said, sweetly, as went to grab some stocks in order to restrain Alex's feet - as well as some handcuffs.

oooooooooo

_Oh, no, what have I gotten myself into, now?_ Alex thought, with despair. It was all because of the advice that he gave to Mallory's French tutor, that he was going to have to let his sister tickle him in the one place he couldn't stand.

Alex started to take off his shoes and socks, as he prepared himself for the torture that his sister was going to put him through.

"Oh, good," Mallory smirked, as she re-entered the bedroom. "I can see that you're already barefoot. Why don't you go lie down on the bed, now?"

"All right, then," Alex said, sighing, as he lay face down on the bed. As Mallory made sure that Alex was restrained securely, Alex felt so helpless.

"Okay, Alex, are you about ready?" Mallory asked, smiling widely.

"I guess I have no choice here, do I?" Alex mumbled.

"Nope, you really don't," Mallory replied, smirking.

As Mallory ran her fingers up and down the soles of Alex's feet, Alex burst out into helpless laughter. He tried as hard as he could to will himself to not be ticklish, but the tickling sensation didn't get any less intense.

"Your laughter is so captivating," Mallory commented, as she ran her fingers into the arches. "I am having so much tickling those soles of yours."

Alex had to admit that he didn't completely hate having the soles of his feet tickled, as the resulting laughter released endorphins into his system. It was too much for him to take, though. Mallory continued to run her fingers up and down Alex's soles for about fifteen minutes, until he finally stopped.

"I feel so much better already," Mallory commented, as she began to free Alex. "So how was it, Alex? Your laughter really is music to my ears."

"It was pure torture," mumbled Alex. "I just couldn't stand it."

Alex suddenly threw his arms around Mallory, as he realized how much he loved his sister. He felt so bad about having hurt her. He gently stroked Mallory's long brown hair, as tears filled his eyes. He never meant to make his sister feel so upset.

"Okay, Alex," Mallory said, as her brother finally released her, "I'll give you Jeff's phone number, and then you can give him a call. I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Mallory," Alex replied, as he flopped back onto his bed.


End file.
